Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble
by 2BeRini
Summary: A collection of one-shots that may or may not be related to each other, but will all be based on prompts from Potions Class, found in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum. Any of the one-shots that relate to the "Lies" AU will be labeled.
1. Pre-Emptive Strike

_**This is JKR's sandbox – I'm just happily destroying castles and making a new one.**_

**Pre-Emptive Strike**

Severus Snape watches the newest group of Gryffindor and Slytherins from the office that connects to the Potions classroom. Some of the students he knows from reputation only, others he has tutored at one point or another two years prior to them receiving their letters from Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sighing inaudibly, he wonders why, even after all the changes the Board of Governors has made in regards to the running of Hogwarts that they insist on pairing the two houses for his first class of the new school year.

The students speak among themselves in low voices. Some are excited, like Draco Malfoy, while others are obviously nervous, like Neville Longbottom. Ronald Weasley spends the final moments before the start of the class by telling any of his fellow classmates that will listen, stories that he has heard from his brothers in regards to Professor Snape's teaching style. The voices wash over him and despite his initial reluctance to teach, Severus is glad he accepted the Board of Governors' offer almost six years prior.

During Professor Snape's tenure, the number and severity of accidents (such as exploding potions and melting cauldrons) had dropped dramatically. Part of the reason was because in addition to the required text for the class, he has also added a supplemental text for students to purchase. Another reason for the decrease in the number of accidents was his habit of assigning partners instead of allowing the students to choose for themselves. A pre-emptive strike, if you will, to prevent an entire school year of troublemakers attempting to sabotage each other's assignments.

A hush falls as Professor Snape makes his entrance into the classroom.

"Welcome to Potions. For the next five years, you will learn the subtle magic of potion making. Some of you will excel in this division of magical subjects. Some of you will not. What will determine your success in my classroom is individual ability, your willingness to work hard, paying attention to details and most importantly, listening to and following directions."

There is some snickering from the Gryffindor side of the classroom but it's quickly silence by a glare by the formidable potions professor.

"Why is it important to put the ingredients in exact order when first learning how to create a potion, Mr. Finnegan?"

"To umm . . . to make sure it is created correctly," the Gryffindor stammers.

"Can someone give me a more definitive answer," Professor Snape asks the classroom. A young girl with wild curly brown hair catches his attention and he signals to her to answer the question.

"Because the order one put ingredients can increase or decrease the volatility of the potion and can also increase or decrease the effectiveness of the potion."

"Correct, Miss . . .?"

"Granger, sir – My name is Hermione Granger."

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Next question – why is it important to clean your tools between cutting, dicing, or slicing potion ingredients?"

Afraid of answering incorrectly, no one raises their hand, so the Professor Snape calls on his godson to answer the question.

"A clean tool ensures that the ingredients are not mixed prior to putting it in the potion, sir."

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin for your answer. Last question, class – why is a good foundation in Herbology important?"

Timidly, and to his own surprise, Neville Longbottom raises his hand and Professor Snape acknowledges him.

"So you can be able to identify the ingredients without a label. Also, knowing the different properties of some ingredients allow you to be able to deviate from a standard recipe. By being able to deviate from a recipe you will be able to find a shortcut to completing a potion when a shorter brewing time is important." Upon completing his wordy explanation, Neville turns an interesting shade of red, but keeps the gaze of his professor.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom, for such a detailed answer."

Ignoring the stunned silence from the classroom, Professor Snape continues the First Years' potions lessons.

**Later in Gryffindor Tower**

While the rest of his housemates are down in the common room, Harry Potter writes a letter to his mom. His first potions lesson was the complete opposite from what he expected from the stories that his father and godfather had told him, and he had hoped that his mom had answers for him.

**Mom – **

**Today we had our first potions lessons and it was, well, cool. Professor Snape (who is also the head of Slytherin House) started the lesson with a short speech and then he asked us some questions. Hermione Granger (who seems to be a bit of a know-it-all) and Neville answered two questions and between the two of them, earned Gryffindor thirty points. I was surprised by this – from what Dad and Padfoot has said about Professor Snape, I wasn't expecting him to award my house any points, let alone award thirty of them, twenty of them being earned by Neville. **

**I thought that the professor would come in, favor his House, not teach us the basics of potion-making or help us through the process of making our very first potion. However, he did the exact opposite – he treated both Houses fairly, gave us the basic rules of potion-making and walked through the classroom making sure we were doing well. He even averted a near disaster – Seamus Finnegan put in porcupine quills in the cauldron while it was still on the fire. Professor Snape, however, extinguished the flame quickly and put a freezing charm on the cauldron before anything bad could happen. I can't imagine what the consequences would have been if Professor Snape had not been paying attention. Seamus' Slytherin partner, Tracey Davis, started yelling at Seamus as she realized what could have happened. Come to find out, the mixture inside the cauldron would have exploded and anyone who had the incomplete and incorrect potion touch their skin would have broken out in painful boils. Which is ironic, as the potion is supposed to cure boils, not cause them. Professor Snape gave them both detention – Seamus for being so careless and Davis for not paying attention to her partner's actions. **

**Professor Snape is nothing like I thought he would be. Did you know him? Was he always smart in Potions? I overheard from one of the Slytherins that he's the youngest Potions Master in Great Britain in years! I think I'm going to like this class. **

**Harry**


	2. In His Hands

**Assignment:** Now that we have all been introduced, I want to start us off with a lesson on Medicinal Potions. I don't know how many of you want to follow the Medi-witch/wizard career, but you need to have a thorough knowledge of potions. You have to write (a minimum of 1000 words) about a medicinal potion saving someone's life.

**Required Prompts: **light, minutes and life.

**Character to Incorporate: ** Neville Longbottom

**_In His Hands_**

* * *

As usual, the loudest and most boisterous table in the Great Hall belongs to the Gryffindors. While most of the table occupants are socializing without a care in the world, the soon to be Third Years are having a serious discussion about which electives to take in addition to their core subjects.

"I don't know what to take," Neville Longbottom says to his friends. To be honest, none of the electives offered interests me and I am already taking all the courses necessary for my chosen career. "

"You've already decided what your career is going to be, Neville? I thought Hermione was the only one who's that prepared," Lavender Brown states, temporarily looking up from her list of offered electives.

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared, Lavender," Hermione says heatedly, taking offense.

"So what have you decided," Harry asks, partly because he's interested and mostly to prevent Lavender and Hermione from sniping at each other.

"I want to either be a healer or a medi-wizard," Neville says, to the utter surprise to his classmates.

"A medi-wizard," Ron Weasley sneers in obvious distaste. "That's no career for a Gryffindor! It's a career a Hufflepuff would choose!"

Neville rolls his eyes in annoyance, not agreeing with Ron's statement.

"Although Grams would love for me to follow in the family's footsteps and become and Auror, I don't want to. As one, I would eventually come across a situation where I will have to kill someone. As a healer or medi-wizard, I will have a chance to save a life."

"I for one think that is admirable, Neville," Hermione says in an encouraging voice.

"Well, I don't. You don't know when You-Know-Who will rear his ugly head. The Ministry will need all the wands they can get to fight against him."

"Who will patch the fighters up if there's no healers or medi-wizards or medi-witches, Ronald," Ginny asks.

"How much did you hear," Ron asks, instead of answering her question.

"I heard everything – from Neville saying he wishes to be a healer or medi-wizard to your asinine response. Really Ron, 'a career a Hufflepuff would choose?'"

Turning her back to her brother, she looks over Hermione shoulder and chats with her about the varying processes her elder brothers , Percy, Fred, and George, used when picking their electives.

"So, Neville, a healer or a medi-wizard. Tell me, what sparked your interest in the medical field," Harry asks his friend.

"Well, it's because both of my parents are Aurors. They left on what should have been a routine case and both Mom and Dad were injured, Dad more so. Healer Johnson, the person in charge of his case performed all sorts of spells and . . ."

**~**~**~** Page Break**~**~**~**

_**". . . knowing the different properties of some ingredients allow you to be able to deviate from a standard recipe. By being able to deviate from a recipe you will be able to find a shortcut to completing a potion when a shorter brewing time is important.**_

The first answer Neville gave as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry resounds in his head the days when his studies seem overwhelming. He often uses it as a personal mantra, as motivation as of why he has chosen the medical profession. Despite receiving an offer to study at St. Mungo's and therefore, the chance to stay close to home, Neville chose an unorthodox program that combines muggle and wizarding healing techniques after speaking with his mentor, Professor Severus Snape.

_**"Mr. Longbottom, you are one of most talented potions makers that I have had the pleasure of teaching. Based on the N.E.W.T. scores you have earned in my classroom, combined with those you have earned in Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts - you have the solid foundation needed to become a Healer. I recommend the Healer's program in Italy. You might have to wait a year or two before entering, as there are some Muggle courses you need to take first, but I know you will do well."**_

Ron Weasley's dire outlook on the future to come echoes in Neville's head also –

_**" . . . You don't know when You-Know-Who will rear his ugly head. The Ministry will need all the wands they can get to fight against him."**_

Despite the truthfulness behind Ron's statement of the Ministry needing fighters, Neville knows when open war happens, healers, medi-wizards/witches will be in high demand. While hospitals and clinics are not usually targeted, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and his followers have fought dirty in the past. They might not target St. Mungo's per-say, but collateral damage is always a factor when fighting any kind of war. With this in mind, Neville studies, seconds becoming minutes, minutes becoming hours, hours becoming days, days becoming weeks and weeks becoming years. The need to be prepared motivates him.

**~**~**~** Page Break**~**~**~**

_**". . . knowing the different properties of some ingredients allow you to be able to deviate from a standard recipe. By being able to deviate from a recipe you will be able to find a shortcut to completing a potion when a shorter brewing time is important."**_

Neville can hear his eleven year old self give this answer to Professor Snape as he directs the volunteers in the basement rooms that he has commandeered to serve as makeshift potions labs. His personal mantra is one that the motley crew he commands is familiar with. Rich, poor, pureblood, muggle-born and squib - they all work towards a common goal. Death is the great equalizer after all, and those who gather the ingredients, prepares them and then toil over the cauldrons so someone can live knows this. They are the light in an otherwise dark world. Suddenly, the alarm in the lab goes off, signaling an emergency.

"What's going on," Neville asks the nearest person after hurrying to the rooms that are designated as the field hospital.

"It's Master Snape! He's arrived suffering various hexes and curses, plus he's bleeding profusely."

"Does anyone knows how it happened," someone asks frantically.

"Does it matter," Neville snarls. "Get out of my way!"

"You're not a certified Healer," Healer McKinnon exclaims, attempting to keep Neville out of the way.

"I feel safer in his hands than you so-called qualified dunderheads," Severus exclaims weakly, the bite and fight still present. "I taught him myself and I'm well aware what he's capable of. Get out of his way."

Healer McKinnon walks away, muttering the whole time that he would have Neville's head if 'the greatest potions master in Britain' was to die because of Neville's inexperience.

"Don't pay attention to him, Longbottom," Severus rasps. "He's been taking care of me since I've graduated from Hogwarts. I trust you to do your very best . . ."

Severus ' voice fades as he finally gives in to his exhaustion.

**~**~**~** Page Break**~**~**~**

Neville springs into action, waving his wand in order to get a diagnosis and barking orders to the healers that have remained in the room. He blanches when he sees the results.

"Get a curse breaker in here, quickly," he exclaims.

"There's none here," one of the healers says frantically.

As Neville deals with the lesser injuries and sends someone to get the potions from the list he has provided, Narcissa Malfoy walks in the room.

"You can't be here, Mrs. Malfoy!"

"He's my son's godfather and one of my best friends since Hogwarts. Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

Needless to say, the healer who attempts to throw Narcissa out cowers, but relief is evident in his face when Neville turns towards her.

"Do you recognize the curse," he asks without preamble and Narcissa gives a firm nod. Without a word, she draws her wand and makes small, precise movements to counter the curse. During the tense moment, a figure comes in the room, hand carrying the potions that were requested.

"We had all of the necessary potions and just finished brewing the last, Neville."

"Thanks Sally-Anne, for bringing these."

After countering the curse, Narcissa signals that it is okay for Neville to proceed with administering the potions.

"All we can do is wait . . ."

**~**~**~** Page Break**~**~**~**

A tap on the shoulder wakes Neville from his slumber and as he enters the recovery room, he notices that Narcissa sits by Severus' bed.

"He is two years younger than me, did you know that," Narcissa asks, her voice soft so she doesn't disturb the still sleeping man. Not expecting an answer, she continues to watch over Severus, waiting for him to awaken.

"Don't tell me you are worried, Cissy," Severus rasps, bringing everyone's attention to him. Looking at Neville he says seriously –

"I knew I made the right call when I put myself in your hands."

Narcissa sobs in obvious relief and Neville exclaims –

"Thank Merlin! We thought we had lost you at one point, sir."

The word passes around the medical wing quickly and Healer McKinnon comes to check on his long time patient. Satisfied that Severus is well and will recover in time, he asks Neville about the treatments he used. Recounting step by step his methodology, Healer McKinnon gasps in surprise when Neville states that one of the potions used was a blood-clotting potion.

"But that particular brew takes six hours to make! Also, the shelf life isn't very long either – it can only sit for only two hours before it starts to become unstable."

"Using Master Snape's notes as a guide, I was able to cut the time almost in half," Neville relates modestly. "Also, Mrs. Malfoy was a huge help - she broke the curse that prevented the wounds from healing.

"Deviating from a standard recipe, Mr. Longbottom," Severus drawls in amusement.

"The need for a shorter brewing time was important," Neville replies.

* * *

Wow! I didn't see the length of this one coming.

I got the idea of the potion that promotes blood clotting from **Alethea27. **

I also like to credit **Alethea27 **and **evil-minded **for the page break style.


	3. An Unlikely Pair

**Assignment**: Let's all take a little break and have some fun. I want you to write a humorous fic about the effect of one of Neville's potions. Prompts (use at least one) Dialogue: "God really?" Word: Rib bit, Restriction: no letter j, Color: Pink, Word: Light, Emotion: Sad

An Unlikely Pair

The first time Draco Lucius Malfoy and Neville Franklin Longbottom met, they were three years olds. They were at the Ministry's daycare center and because neither boy was watching were they were going, they walked into each other. Draco called Neville a 'lumsy oaf' and Neville called Draco a 'onde prat' and by the time their mothers came to pick them up, both were red in the face from the screaming they had done at each other. Later, those who saw the incident between the two toddlers would swear they had witnessed the birth of next generation of the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry.

The second time Draco and Neville met, it was three years later. Neville was surrounded by three red-heads and he seemed a bit overwhelmed. The smallest of the three red-heads, a boy both will later learn was Ronald Weasley, said something that caused Neville to start crying. Running away from his mother, Draco pushed Ron away from Neville.

"Don't make my friend cry," he exclaimed.

"Shut up, you ferret," Ron retorted.

"You shut up, you weasel," Draco exclaimed and a burst of accidental magic caused the Ron to turn to into the exact animal Draco called him. Fred and George, Ron's brothers, thought that it was funny and the three mothers found their four boys and one weasel in the middle of the street in front of the Qudditch shop. Of course chaos ensued once Mrs. Weasley saw that her youngest son was a weasel, and she did not know who she was more upset with – the Malfoy heir or the twins for not immediately finding her so she could take their brother to St. Mungo's. In the meanwhile, Neville was trying to make all the adults present understand that Draco didn't do it on purpose, but was just sticking up for him. Draco folded his arms stubbornly as he refused to apologize, as he saw that Ron had an unfair advantage since he had his brothers by his side and Neville had no one until he came along. After apologizing on her son's behalf and assuring the Weasley matriarch that she would take care any expenses associated with returning her son to normal, the three women went their separate ways, with Draco and Neville deciding they are best friends and as a result, their mothers arranges what becomes the first of many play dates.

***~*~* Page Break *~*~***

The friendship between Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom utterly confused most of the student population at Hogwarts, and exasperated one Ron Weasley who had never forgiven Draco for accidently turning him into a weasel when they were six. Draco was still (not a big one, but one nevertheless) a prat sometimes and Neville was still (not majorly so, but he had his moments) clumsy. Yet despite their differences, they balanced each other and were dangerous whenever they conspired. So no one was really surprised when they learned about the chaos the two caused in Potions class. The class was reviewing basic potions for the mid-term exams and they were paired together for this lesson.

"I'm bored," Draco drawled.

"I am too. I could do this potion in my sleep," Neville said absently, twirling his quill between his fingers.

"So let's do the assigned potion and then let's do something else." A wicked gleam entered Neville's eyes and the co-conspirators bend their heads together. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at the two, but when he saw the liquid in their cauldron, it was the correct teal color for the hiccups potion they were assigned. Had he been paying attention, he would have seen a second cauldron had been set up and the liquid inside that cauldron was not teal, but a cotton candy pink that smelled like bubble gum.

"So how exactly are we going to test this," Neville asks.

"Leave that to me," Draco replies.

***~*~* Page Break *~*~***

"Time is up, please decant your assigned potions in two vials and label them with your name and the name of the potion you were supposed to be creating."

The students quickly jump into action to follow their Professor Snape's directive and there was a low mummer as the students cleaned their workstations. Suddenly, the class heard –

"Ooops!"

Draco, with the bubble gum scented, cotton candy pink potion filled cauldron in his hands, trips (via a discreet Tripping Hex sent by Neville) and spilled the seemingly botched potion all over several students, a group that included Pansy, Lavender, Seamus, and Dean.

"I'm so sorry," Draco exclaims in a convincing apologetic tone. "I was trying to dispose of this."

"Who tripped Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape asked, while he looked at Draco and Neville in particular, knowing that the two of them were up to something but not being able to prove it. With no answer forthcoming, he instructs the class to continue with clean up when Dean said in a loud voice –

"God really?"

"Who is God," another voice asked.

"I'll explain the concept to you later," Hermione answered.

"Sometimes, I want to go outside to the greenhouse, cover myself with dirt, and pretend I'm a carrot." This was from Lavender, who looked completely confused once she completed her statement.

"Rib bit, to the limit, put your whole heart in it."

"Isn't that a line from that depressing movie that's disguised as a cartoon," Harry asked.

"You don't really want to know the answer to that," Seamus said, blushing slightly as he realized he was the one who had spoken that particular line out loud. Meanwhile, Pansy was twirling around the room, singing at the top of her lungs, "I'm a little teapot, short and stout," causing the class to laugh uncontrollably.

The bell rings and since it was a Friday, Professor Snape does not bother to dampens his class' spirits. Instead, he sends those affected by the potion to the hospital wing and dismisses the class. He couldn't wait until the end of his day so he could tell Narcissa and Alice about what the unlikely pair had done.


	4. Bucking Tradition

**Your Assignment: **Write about someone doing something forbidden and either getting away with it or getting caught.

* * *

**Bucking Tradition**

* * *

Many people, including her own brothers, think she's head over heels in love with Harry Potter. That sentiment is further from the truth. Oh, she agrees with the popular opinion that he has beautiful green eyes, that he is smart, or could be, if he applies himself more, and that he is a gentleman. Unfortunately, despite all of his good attributes, Ginny cannot see herself with him, as he is also the very person that her mother wants her to be with. It is the latter that bothers Ginny.

Ginny is very aware that her mother is a control freak, often attempting to run all of her children's lives in the form of "good advice." As a result, as soon as they were able, Ginny elder brothers left England, one by one. Bill, a curse breaker who often worked with the Goblin Nation, currently lived in Egypt. Charlie followed his passion and was currently making his home in Romania, working on a dragon reserve. Even rule-abiding Percy chafed under Molly's constant nagging, and accepted a post with the Ministry of Magic . . . as the British ambassador in Australia. Ginny suspects that Ron's new-found obsession with Hermione is fueled by their mother and notices that the only people to escape Molly antics are George and Fred.

"And I will escape her manipulations too," Ginny mutters to herself as she walks pass the Potions classroom and goes down a flight of stairs to access a part of the Slytherin dungeons that few people, including most of the Slytherins, knows about. Looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear, Ginny uses her wand to tap a certain section of the wall and when the door appears, she quickly steps inside.

Upon entering the room, Ginny see she is the first to arrive. However, when her chosen wizard arrives, her heart lightens once she sees him. The door barely closes as she flings herself in Theo Nott's arms.

"We have to tell people about us sooner than we planned," Ginny says in a frustrated manner as Theo holds her close.

"Explain," he asks quietly, as he leads Ginny over to a maroon and silver couch. As she composes herself, Theo quietly calls for a Hogwarts house-elf and requests Earl Grey and Irish Breakfast teas, as well as an assortment of scones. Nibbling on a scone to calm her nerves, Ginny opens up.

* * *

**~**~**~**~Page Break~**~**~**~**

* * *

"My mother has been dropping troll sized hints about how I'm almost 'of age,' and ways of how to attract Harry's attention. It's bloody annoying. Plus, I'm tired of hiding."

"So you're finally open to the idea of telling people about us? It's about time!"

"I know, I know. I was trying to ease my mother into the fact that I'm not interested in Harry first. When that didn't work, I blatantly told her I was interested in a Slytherin. Her response was that 'no self-respecting Wesley or Prewett would even consider a Slytherin to date, let alone be interested in'."

"I find that to be more than hypocritical, since her own grandmother was a Black before she was married and a Slytherin when she was in Hogwarts."

"And Grandmother Weasley was Cedrella Black before she married my grandfather and also a member of Slytherin. So obviously my mother's argument is a fallacy."

"Did you really just use the word, 'fallacy', Lil Red? I didn't know you knew such a creative way to say mistake."

Ginny blushes but laughs all the same. "Yes, I did. When I started to eavesdrop on Hermione and Malfoy, I realized early on that I would have to read a dictionary and a thesaurus to keep up with their conversations."

"So, have the two of them came any closer to admitting their feelings for each other?"

"No – all they do is talk about is school work, Perfect duties, and books. I thought I would never come across someone who loves books as much as Hermione. I was wrong. Malfoy is as a big of bibliophile as she is."

"Maybe it's their version of foreplay."

"Theo," Ginny exclaims, sounding scandalized but her eyes telling a different story.

"I'm just saying," Theo shrugs his shoulders in a total unrepentant way that Ginny is familiar with. "Besides, gossiping about our very emotionally challenged best friends made you smile. You haven't done a lot of that lately."

"They're not emotionally challenged." Theo raises his right eyebrow ever so slightly at Ginny's contradiction. "Ok, let me modify that - they're only emotionally challenged in regards to each other."

"With that, I agree. Back to the subject at hand – are you sure you want to tell people about us?"

* * *

**~**~**~**~Page Break~**~**~**~**

* * *

"Yes." The answer Ginny gives is sure. "We've been hiding it for too long. It has been almost a whole year, Theo. That is how long we had to plot, scheme, and manipulate in order to see each other." Sensing a retort, Ginny glances fiercely at Theo.

"Personally, although it irritated me, I understood why, Ginny. Slytherins, especially to Gryffindors, are seen as forbidden. Bucking hundreds of years of unspoken tradition is hard. Even within Slytherin, dating out of House is not looked upon favorably. So, will we be telling people or will we be allowing ourselves to be caught?"

"I do enjoy the sneaking around bit a little. Let's start not being so careful when we plan to meet. Eventually between my brothers and your housemates, someone will catch us."

In agreement, the couple leaves their meeting place, walking away hand in hand towards a hallway that would lead them by the kitchens as two pairs of eyes watches them walk away.

"So, do you think they will go public first or will someone catch them first," Hermione asks Draco as they patrol the hallways.

"I'll give it a week before one of Lil Red's brothers catches the two of them. My galleons are on Weasley. I suspect George and Fred already knows."

"Should we act surprised once it becomes public knowledge?"

"You can if you want, but I'm not. I knew Theo liked Lil Red for quite some time. He spoke too specifically about her skills on the Qudditch pitch for him to be a casual observer."

"Don't gloat, Draco. It's unbecoming," Hermione admonishes and Draco only smirks in response. Shaking her head as she does so, Hermione continues her patrol with her partner.


	5. A Mother's Love

**Brief Lesson:** The Elixir of Life is a very complex potion made with the Sorcerer's Stone, the only one in existence made by Nicolas Flamel and destroyed by Harry Potter in his first year. As such, this potion cannot be made anymore, unless another Stone is made. This potion will extend the drinker's life, as long as they drink it regularly.

**Task:** As the Elixir of Life is used to extend life, write about someone near the end of their life. This could be an old wizard reflecting on his life, or a young witch about to be killed in a duel. The story must end with the character dying.

**A Mother's Love**

* * *

**Azkaban, Date &amp; Time Unknown**

_**'My father is the reason why I am in here,'**_ he thinks during his lucid moments. He hates his father, always had, always will. The only person he has ever loved is his mother. A wave of despair washes over him as he thinks about the frail woman that gave him life. She is the only one who cares for him, is proud of him, and loves him unconditionally. It is because of her he wishes that he wouldn't have been caught.

_**'And I wouldn't have been caught, if it wasn't for that self-serving traitor Karkaroff.' **_He scowls in displeasure and his despair is quickly chased away with white-hot anger. They all swore an oath to be loyal to the Dark Lord, to the cause and to each other. Karkaroff had broken all three when he gave names in order to keep himself out of Azkaban. A manic grin crosses his face when he imagines all the things he will do to Igor when he gets out of Azkaban and wonders what Bellatrix would do when she joins in on the fun.

The air around him becomes cold as the dark specter makes its way near his cell. It stops in front of it, hovers, and then comes in closer, closer, closer . . .

**"Expecto Patronum**," a voice shouts, and a silvery cardinal flies in his cell, chasing the vile creature away.

"You're lucky that I was close by," the guard says as she watches the Dementor glide away to another part of the prison.

He stares at the guard unblinkingly, saying nothing. Seeing that she is not going to get a response (not like she is really expecting one), the guard swiftly leaves the area to continue her patrols.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Barty, I'm dying."

Barty Crouch Senior, the man many thought would be the next Minister of Magic, places the Daily Prophet on his desk and looks at his wife. Despite his father's wishes, despite her weak health, there was never anyone else he would have chosen to be his wife. He loves Edwina and he knows that the shock of their son being a branded Death Eater has taken a toll on her. Despite knowing what she is saying is true, he refuses to believe it.

"Edwina, please don't speak so. We haven't seen the Healers on the Continent. I've heard that –"

"No, no more Healers. I'm tired, so very tired."

Barty opens his mouth, but he realizes that he can't find the words to express exactly how he feels. His vision becomes blurry and it's not until he tastes salty water that he admits that he's crying. Instead of asking, no, begging his best friend, the love of his life, his wife, to reconsider his request he asks –

"What can I do to make your last days comfortable?"

"Healer Brown says that I have at most, four months to live. I want you to either buy or brew me enough Polyjuice to last at least a month. I want to take my son's place in Azkaban."

Although he doesn't want to do it, although the same ethics that caused him to convict his own son instead of smuggling him out of the country are screaming at him to not to do it, Barty agrees to his wife's request. He could never tell Edwina no.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"You have visitors," a guard says and Barty Junior is shackled and led to a dim, grimy room. Because of his father's former position and reputation, the guard decides that neither his nor a Dementor's presence is necessary.

Barty Senior has already said his good-byes to his ailing wife at their home before their trip to see their son. He silently holds Edwina's hand as she explains her plan to the joy of her life.

"I'm dying and I can't die in peace knowing that you're still in here. Take this flask and drink."

Barty Junior does as he is instructed and he feels his body shift and change as he takes his mother's figure while his mother takes his simultaneously.

"Why are you doing this," he asks.

"Because I am your mother, and I love you. Never forget that. I love you."

He looks across the table and sees his mother (wearing his face) for the last time before he collapses from magical exhaustion.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Edwina's demise comes swifter than she expected. She doesn't know how, but she knows exactly when she's going to die. However, she makes sure she saves enough Polyjuice Potion so she will keep her son's appearance even in death. She disposes of the extra Polyjuice Potion so she doesn't leave any evidence of her being an imposter behind.

"Even in death, I will protect you," she whispers and she closes her eyes for the final time.


	6. (More Than) Just His Name

**Brief Lesson:** Dittany is a magical plant which juice is used in potion making. It can make new skin grow over a wound or cut, and is pretty useful to have.

**Task:** Because Dittany is used to heal, write about someone moving on in their life. This could be from a relationship, an item, or obsessions... feel free to get creative.

**Prompt Used:** (quote) "I can't go back to yesterday, because I was a different person then." Alice, Alice in Wonderland

* * *

**(More Than) Just His Name**

**(Follow-up to "The Raid")**

Even when he is too young to understand why, Draco knows that he and his mother are alone in the world.

He knows this by how empty their home is. There are two ballrooms, but he can't remember any occasion in which they were used. There are numerous bedrooms, but there is no one to fill them. He has no siblings, although he vaguely remembers his mother being pregnant. His father is dead although the how and why is not known to him.

_'I will explain when you are older,'_ his mother tells him.

There is also no extended family to call on. To his knowledge, his father was an only child and even if there are any aunts, uncles and cousins that share his father's blood, they are ashamed to say so. He does know of the blood kin on his mother's side of the family, but they have shunned her (and therefore, him) due to the man that she was once married to. The fact that they were the ones who arranged the marriage in the first place is one they conveniently forget.

_'When you are older, you will understand,'_ his mother comments.

He doesn't want to wait until he is older to understand. He wants to know why adults look at him and his mom funny when they (a rare occurrence) go to Diagon Alley. He wants to know why some of those same adults look at him fearfully, like they have seen a ghost. He bristles in irritation when the poorly disguised whispers reach his ears.

_'She should be ashamed of herself, bringing herself and her spawn in public around decent magical folk.'_

_'At least there's just the one – I heard that she was pregnant.'_

_'She was, but during a surprise raid conducted by MLE, she was hit by a stray spell from one of Aurors. It caused her to miscarry.'_

_'__**Accidents**__ do happen,' _and he hears the tittering laughter and sees the satisfied smirks from those who are swapping the story of his mother's heartbreak.

It is hard, not to react, but Draco follows his mother's example by not doing so. Except for the gossiping witches, the trip is mundane, that is, until a disheveled looking wizard stumbles in front of them, his wand raised and aimed directly at him.

"Die, Death Eater spawn, and join your father in Hades," the wizard yells and he freezes in fear as Narcissa shields his body with her own. He hears the screams of the by-standers, but it seems to him no one tries to help.

"Biffy, retrieve us," his mother shouts as she holds him close. He feels a sickening lurch and when he opens his eyes, he realizes that they are in their rose garden.

Draco bursts into tears as a result of realizing that they are alive, unharmed and safe. His tears are those of sadness, and confusion. Why did the wizard want to kill him? He had never met him before! He hugs the house-elf in gratitude and as he does so, his mother cries as she hugs her son and her faithful servant.

"Why did he try to kill me, Mum? What's a Death Eater?"

"He tried to kill you because he didn't see you. He only saw just your name."

He notices that his mother doesn't answer his other question and for once, doesn't insist on answers.

Nightmares haunt Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa does not trust the MLE due to past experience, so the mother and son duo no longer go out in public. Instead they rely on owl post and the house-elves to get the things needed for the household. However, Narcissa realizes that she, and more importantly Draco, cannot remain isolated forever. So she (discreetly, of course) buy Muggle Studies books and learn all that she can about the people she was taught by her family (the same people who no longer acknowledge her or her son) to hate. She has an idea so ludicrous that it may just work.

As she reads and learns, the majority of the portraits in the manor she no longer see as home look down at her in disapproval. They continually condemn of her plans; call her a blood-traitor and muggle lover. One day, as her Draco sleeps, she snaps.

"I can't go back to yesterday, because I was a different person then. And look at the result of being that person, a proper pure-blood wife! It has only given me a disgraced, dead husband, babies murdered while still in my womb, family that no longer speaks to me and no one to call friend or ally. You are all dead and I will do anything to make sure my son doesn't meet that fate anytime soon!"

None of the portraits dare to voice any further criticism following her tirade.

**0o0o0o0o0**

They leave the only home he has ever known.

They travel for two years, constantly moving. Draco sees places that his mother had only heard about, places that she wanted to see before she followed her parents' wishes and married young and settled being a society wife. It not until he is almost six years old that they settle in one place. It's in the Muggle world and he sees them having a permanent home base as a new adventure. As much as he enjoyed traveling, he could tell his mother was running from something or someone.

Draco can tell that his mother is nervous (but not scared) in their new environment. There are some complications in the first few months (there are some things that can't be learned by just reading a book), but the mother/son duo weather the storm. The change from constantly traveling to settling in one place does wonders for the both of them. They not only survive, they flourish. The nightmares does not happen as frequently and although he is still painfully shy and his mother has to make an effort to move past and discard her ingrained prejudices, they both make new friends.

While Draco attends an exclusive prep school, Narcissa realizes that she has an opportunity to pursue her own interests.

Based on the conversations she has with the other mothers', she decides that she can excel in the party planning business. Invitations to her own soirées were always the most sought after and contrary to popular belief, she did most of the work herself. The thought of planning a party makes Narcissa hyperventilate (the last party she planned and attended ended with the death of her unborn twins and her husband), but she is determined. She wants to replace the bad memories with something good and it is with this in mind, she contacts Albert Prewett. After he swears to Narcissa that she will have complete confidentiality, Albert helps her with her business plan.

Narcissa decides that Draco's seventh birthday party is the perfect way to launch her new endeavor. The guests in attendance are surprised that Narcissa has planned the party herself instead of using one of their recommendations. When the last guest leaves, Narcissa has enough business to keep her busy for the next seven months.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Between raising her son and growing her business, the years slip by pleasantly for Narcissa. The older Draco becomes, the stronger his accidental magic becomes. Thankfully, his bouts of accidental magic only occur during emotional turmoil and most of those instances usually occur at home.

They are happy, but Narcissa still worries about the world she has left behind. However, she knows the wizarding world is part of her, part of Draco and she doesn't want her son to be unprepared when they finally returns. So little by little, Narcissa teaches him what he needs to know on the weekends when school is in session and during the summer months.

The hardest thing to teach Draco is how he more than likely be received by the rest of the wizarding world. Narcissa teaches him about the Blacks' and Malfoys', the families' social standing, political stance and the burden he will carry once people see him. As the memory of the last time she and Draco were in Diagon Alley resurfaces in Narcissa's mind she says -

"You look very much like your father Draco, and to some he wasn't a very good or very nice man. However, do not let other's perception of you define who you are."

They are in France when the owl from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry delivers its missive to Draco. The moment is bittersweet for Narcissa. Despite his faults and alleged wrong-doings, Lucius was a good husband and father and she wishes desperately he was there with them to share in the excitement of Draco receiving his letter.

Narcissa discusses the possibility of attending another wizarding school or (so he can continue his studies in the Muggle world) being home-schooled. Draco is tempted to attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Durmstrang Institute or accept the conditional placement he has earned for Eton College, but in the end, it seems like running away. With his mother's blessing, Draco sends a return letter to Hogwarts to accept his place.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Draco hugs his mother and promises to write her after he is Sorted. As the Hogwarts Express pulls away from the platform, Narcissa wipes away a tear as Draco's words echo in her mind.

"Don't worry Mum. They will all see I'm more than just my name."


	7. Dealing

**Brief Lesson:** The Skele-Gro Potion is a potion that can heal broken bones and even re-grow disappeared ones. We've seen evidence of this in Chamber of Secrets, when Lockhart vanquished the bones in Harry's arm. It is also rather painful, I'd assume like going through the regular healing process except accelerated magically. And it tastes terrible!

**Assignment:** Like Life, Skele-Gro is painful and unappealing sometimes, but if we make through it, it'll be fine. So your task is to write about someone dealing with the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts. It can be anyone, but the trio would be kind of cliché, so it's unadvised.

**Prompts Used: **(Object) Gavel; **from September Prompt Bank:** (Quote about Family) "When everything goes to hell, the people who stands by you without flinching - they are your family." - Jim Butcher; (Word Set) Towering, Alarm, Frighten, Shallow; (Phobia) Necrophobia (Fear of Death)

**Dealing**

* * *

**1)**

The last time he has seen his father look so frazzled was after his stint in Azkaban after the Department of Mysteries debacle. Although the prison is no longer guarded (or so they say) by Dementors, the prisoners (supposedly) receiving better care under the temporary post-war government, Draco can see Lucius Malfoy take quick, shallow breaths as the Aurors lead him away. He himself has narrowly escaped his father's fate. Although many wanted to toss him into the deepest bowels of the prison, a narrow majority of them also conceded that the crimes he committed were done under duress and when he was under-aged. Instead of becoming a resident of the infamous prison, Draco is placed on house arrest. He quietly submits to his fate, not wanting anyone to know that he prefers Azkaban to the place that was once his home.

**2)**

The banging of a gavel causes Draco to flinch, unnoticeable to most, when he hears Ron not so quietly state –

"Ferrets frighten easily, don't they?"

Draco wants to hex the prat but knows such an action would be ill-advised in a public forum. However, he still has to fight the urge to do so; the only outward reactions to the Weasel's statement are the narrowing of his eyes and tightening of his right hand into a fist underneath the table. Draco hears Hermione hissing her disapproval and a muffled 'Bloody hell, Harry,' from the Weasel after the sounds of a brief scuffle.

Yet despite what is happening behind him, Draco's only concern is his mother. Narcissa blindly reaches for her son's hand and he takes it, holding it firmly as the sentence for his father is finally given.

"It is the decision of this court that the accused, Lucius A. Malfoy, will be sentenced to no more than twenty-five and no less than ten years in Azkaban. Court is adjourned!"

The courtroom explodes into chaos and Lucius hangs his head down in defeat. Draco offers his arm to his mother and she takes it as they exit the courtroom. Draco and Narcissa keep a cool, calm and collected expression on their faces as they pass the numerous photographers as they make their way to the Floo Network in the Ministry's atrium. It is only when they reach Malfoy Manor that Narcissa allows herself to shed the tears she has been holding back since Voldemort commandeered her home.

**3**)

A piercing scream awakens him and he jumps out of his bed in alarm, wand in hand. Draco hasn't slept well anywhere since the summer after his Fifth Year, always wary and alert, always ready to fight if necessary.

He makes his way to Narcissa's wing of the manor and with well-practiced motions, removes the wards to the bedroom. Narcissa started placing the wards after a very close call that involved both Greyback and her own brother-in-law (who was still at large), Rodolphus.

"Mum, Mum, wake up, it's just a dream," Draco states in a low, firm voice as he hugs his mother closely and tightly to reassure her that she is safe.

"Just a dream," Narcissa mummers as she awakens and the sleep recedes away from her eyes. No further words are exchanged between the two as Draco calls for Narcissa's personal house-elf Lolly.

"A cup of Irish Breakfast tea with three lumps of sugar and a smidge of cream, please."

"Lolly hears and obeys, Master Draco."

Lolly soon returns with the tea and also an assortment of finger sandwiches for the two of them.

"Thank you, Lolly. That will be all," Narcissa says and the elf disappears.

Narcissa and Draco eat and drink in silence and once the light refreshments are gone, Draco climbs into the bed beside his mother and holds her hand until she falls asleep once more. It is dawn when Draco seeks his own bed for a few hours rest.

**4)**

Despite the numerous missives (which he has ignored) requesting him to do so, Draco had avoided visiting his father. He justifies his avoidance to being afraid of the Dementors (which he wasn't, since he had actually lived and survived his worst memories) that had returned to their post at Azkaban, to having to study (he decided against returning to Hogwarts despite a personal visit from the acting headmistress, Professor McGonagall) so he would be prepared for his N.E.W.T.S.

The true reason for Draco's evasion is simple – he is simply not ready for confrontation. Instead, he immerses himself in preparing for N.E.W.T.S. and learning the necessary things so he can be a better head of house than his recent predecessors.

Another of Draco's priorities is reconciliation. Although there are some that will never forgive the Malfoys' for their part in the Second Wizarding War, surprisingly those individuals are far outnumbered by those who do forgive Draco and Narcissa. As one witch explained when asked why she forgave them –

"We have all done something we are not proud of in the name of survival during the two wars against He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, including myself. How can I withhold my forgiveness when I have been forgiven?"

**5)**

A year and a half passes before Draco faces his father for the first time since the trial.

Despite the presence of the Dementors (which returned to their duties after the war), Lucius doesn't look like he has suffered the ill-effects of being exposed to them. A pitying look crosses Draco's face as he realizes why.

"Weak as ever, I see," Lucius says when he observes the look on his son's face.

Ignoring the condescending tone, Draco addresses his father.

"You have always been a towering figure in my life, the standard I held myself up against. I always wanted and needed your approval and most importantly, your love. You withheld both from me and sometimes I wonder why I struggled for something that you were never going to give me."

"Don't you dare –"

"Oh, I will dare, and more. I wish that I would have done so sooner. You would have cast me out of the family and stripped me of the Malfoy name, galleons and properties, but I wouldn't have been a slave to a half-blood fraud that suffered from an acute case of necrophobia. I wouldn't have this abomination of a brand on my forearm that will forever remind me and the entire wizarding world of my mistake of trying to emulate and please you. When everything goes to hell, the people who stands by you without flinching - they are your family. My mother is my family. My godfather – may Merlin and the Bright Ones bless his soul, was my family. You are not. You taught me throughout my childhood that 'Malfoys bows to no one,' yet you kissed the hem of Voldemort's – "

"You're not worthy of speaking –"

"- robes. You allowed him to Mark me as punishment for your mistakes. You didn't protect your wife, my mother. You didn't protect me."

The atmosphere between father and son is hostile and each look for the other to break the tense silence.

"Draconis –"

"Never again will you speak my True Name. Never again will you acknowledge me as son and my mother as wife. I cast you out, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, for failing your responsibilities as head of house. I cast you out, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, for failing to uphold the vows you made at your Bonding Ceremony to your wife."

"You know not what you do, boy," Lucius exclaims in a last attempt in preventing the Disowning yet Draco continues, unperturbed.

"I cast you out, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, for failing to uphold the vows you made at the Naming Ceremony of your child and heir. You no longer have a House. You no longer have a home. You no longer have a last name. You will forevermore be used as an example of what happens when you place blind personal ambition over family. Beyond the example you will provide, I recognize you not."

With a flourish of his robes that the late Severus Snape would be proud of, Draco leaves the prison, never to cross its threshold again.


	8. Greatest Happiness

**Mandrake Draft Brief Lesson:** Mandrakes, also known as Mandragora, are well known even in the Muggle world, for their babyish roots and medicinal properties. In the Wizarding World, however, Mandrake's power goes beyond that. It can be used to restore petrified people to their original state when used in a Mandrake draft, as seen in Chamber of Secrets. They also scream extremely loudly, and anyone who hears will die. Baby Mandrakes only knock you out, but be sure to wear ear protection!

**Task Chosen: **Write one of the characters as a child.

**Prompts Used: **First Sentence: As soon as_ heard the noise, he knew something was up.**; **Object: Swing set

**Greatest Happiness**

* * *

**1)**

As soon as Tobias heard the noise, he knew something was up.

Before she died, Tobias Aaron Snape's great-grandmother told him that the love of his life would be a woman from a world unlike his own and that she would be the person that would be and give him his greatest happiness, but she will also be the cause of his greatest sorrow. When his dear wife, his Eileen died, he recalled his great-grandmother's words.

The sound of something else crashing against the floor upstairs broke Tobias out of his musings and he quickly climbed the stairs. As he approached his son's bedroom door he was engulfed by a joyous feeling. With her death, Eileen was the cause of his greatest sorrow, but always overshadowing it was the remainder of his greatest happiness, their son, Severus.

"Sev, what mischief are you into now," Tobias asks as he opens the door.

"Look at what I can do, Dad," the four year old states proudly.

'_Maybe I should have paid more attention to the stories Eileen told me during her sickness,' _he thinks as he watches various objects in the room float.

**2)**

Sometimes late at night, while his little prince is asleep, Tobias admits to himself that he is afraid of what Severus can do. However, he hides that fear, not wanting his son to think that he is scared of him; because in all honesty, he isn't. What he is afraid of is someone outside their home finding out what his son can do and exploiting him. He is afraid of his son going out and seeking the answers that the letters his mother left for him cannot provide.

In the meanwhile, Tobias strives to give his son as normal and happy childhood. He signs Severus up for football lessons and when Severus expresses that he enjoys watching more than playing, football lessons are replaced by attendance to Manchester United's home games whenever they played on the days Tobias didn't work.

Severus is Tobias' whole world and he is Severus', although he knows soon he will not be enough. So in an effort to widen both of their social circles, they move from the home they both once shared with Eileen to another in a better neighborhood with better schools.

One day, Severus surprises his father by asking –

"Have you ever considered remarrying? Am I stopping you from doing so because of what I can do?"

"I don't think I will ever love another like I loved Eileen and for that reason, and that reason alone, is why I haven't considered remarrying. Your special talents has nothing to do with it. You're stuck with me until you move out after finding the girl you want to marry."

"Marry? Why would I want to do that?"

**3)**

Four months after moving to their new neighborhood, Severus comes home with a look of excitement on his face.

"Dad, Dad, guess what? I went to the park today and I met a girl just like me!"

"A girl just like you? No wonder you didn't like playing football," Tobias teased.

"Dad, you know what I mean! She's _special_, like me. She's a witch! She was on the swing set when I arrived at the park and after she jumped from the swing at the highest point, she floated to the ground! I introduced myself to her and told her that she was a witch and she and her sister thought I was calling her a nasty name."

"Did you explain yourself to her?"

"Yes, I did. I had to do so quickly and I might have . . . done something so she and her sister would believe me."

"Severus! What have I told you about doing things in public?"

"I'm sorry Dad, it was the only way Lily and Petunia would believe me!"

"Aahh . . . I was wondering when you were going to tell me her name. So which sister is like you?"

"Lily. She's the younger sister and she's wonderful!"

There's a note in Severus' voice that Tobias has never heard before and he has the feeling that his son might be experiencing his first bout of puppy love.

_Oh Eileen, I wish you were here to help me through this_, he wistfully thinks.

Tobias knows that there are challenges yet to come yet he knows he dear Eileen wouldn't want him to falter.

_And I won't falter, I won't fail you, Eileen, _he promises as he continues to listen to his son tell him all about his new friend. And during the moment, he wishes that Severus will find the same greatest happiness that he himself had found.


	9. Not Meant to Be

**Brief Lesson**: Amortentia, or the Love Potion, is a very dangerous concoction, so be careful when preparing it! If it gets into the wrong things, it could have dangerous and even deadly effects. When done correctly, this potion will make someone love you. Not really. Remember, Amortentia can only create a powerful obsession or infatuation, because love is such a powerful emotion. When you smell Amortentia, you should smell your most favorite smell. I would probably smell chocolate, garlic, and the air before a storm.

**Assignment:** For this assignment, because Amortentia does not create the love you necessarily want, I want you to write about someone using this potion, and it goes wrong. It can end however you like.

**Prompt Used: **Hurt

* * *

**Not Meant to Be**

**1)**

Her mother had told her stories about how she ended up marrying her father.

"I just mixed up a batch of Amortentia, added it to my perfume and soon he asked me on a date," her mother shares with a smile and she's so caught up in the (supposed) romanticism of it all that she misses the sadness in her mother's eyes.

She doesn't realize that she's only being told part of the story. All she sees is a veneer, a façade that her parents present to the world, something that three out of seven children know and two suspect is not real , one too concerned about their next meal to care and one not old enough to be so cynical.

Molly Weasley smooths her daughter's red hair away from her face and tells her a story about the Boy-Who-Lived.

**2)**

Ginny Weasley is finally old enough to go to Hogwarts and when she meets **the **Harry Potter for herself, she's speechless.

Harry's everything she imagined him to be and more despite him being slightly awkward. However, Ginny can't say anything beyond 'hi' and 'bye' to the boy and she makes herself content with just watching him at the Gryffindor table and in their common room.

_'One day, I will be confident enough to have an actual conversation with him.'_

Just when she thinks she has that confidence, the whole almost having her soul sucked away by an evil diary incident occurs and she's so very embarrassed. A whole year passes before she attempts more than a wave in Harry's direction.

**3)**

The Yule Ball is announced and Ginny once again have her sights on (not like she ever had her attention on anyone else) Harry.

All of the girls in Hogwarts are talking about who they want to ask them to the Yule Ball and Harry's name comes up more than once and not only among the Gryffindors. Knowing that she may have some competition, Ginny heads to the library to borrow a potions book.

The vivacious red-head has every confidence in her brewing but she knows that this particular potion is beyond her current expertise and instead, convinces Hermione to brew it.

"I am making my mother some perfume, but the recipe calls for Amortentia. I know you can make it – Ron told me that you brewed Polyjuice as a second-year so this should be easy for you."

Not suspecting even for a brief moment that Ginny will use the potion for something other than the purpose expressed, Hermione falls for Ginny's flattery and give the young girl a substantial amount.

**4)**

Ginny does add some of the Amortentia to her perfume, but the rest she adds to Butterbeer and candies that her twin brothers gives her and a small box of chocolates she mail orders from Honeydukes.

The Butterbeer is spilled almost immediately by one of her roommates and it takes serious concentration on Ginny's part not to hex the silly girl.

The candies are confiscated by Professor McGonagall and thrown into the fire.

Ron finds the small box of chocolates and eats them. He keeps telling Ginny that he loves her, to her discomfort and annoyance.

All that Ginny has left is the Amortentia laced perfume and she doesn't want to risk getting close to him because he's always close to other people that could be affected by it.

_'He can always smell it when we dance together at the Yule Ball,'_ she thinks and with this thought in mind, she accepts Neville Longbottom invitation to the dance.

**5)**

She really didn't think it through.

Ginny is stunning in her dress robes and she's pleased with her reflection in the mirror. Happily humming a little tune, she picks up the bottle of perfume she specially made for this night. It's not until Neville bows over her outstretched hand and tells her that she smells divine that Ginny realizes she has made a mistake. Instead of waiting to spray herself with the perfume right before going to ask Harry to dance, she had spritzed the insides of her wrists and her pulse points before she had gotten dressed so she wouldn't stain her dress robes.

A bitter smile (although Neville doesn't notice it) crosses her face briefly before Ginny suppresses it and exchange it for a more pleasing expression, accepting Neville's compliments graciously although she knows they are induced by her Amortentia infused perfume.

_'Besides, he doesn't deserve to have his feelings trampled on because of something he has no control over,' she reasons. _

Her eyes follow Harry's every move and Ginny can't help herself from feeling hurt from what she perceives as a missed opportunity.

_'I guess this night we were not meant to be . . . ' _


	10. Greenhouse 2

**Brief Lesson: **Our first lesson is on Mandrakes. A Mandrake, also known as Mandragora, is a plant which has a root that looks like a human (like a baby when the plant is young, but maturing as the plant grows). Whenever unearthed, the root screams. The scream of a mature Mandrake when it is unearthed will kill any person who hears it, but a young Mandrake's screams will usually only knock a person out for several hours.

The Mandrakes' leaves can be used in potions, additionally; the Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. The European Mandrake plant has been used since ancient times as a medicinal plant and has a tradition associated with magical activities. It is a member of the nightshade family. It contains hyoscyamine, scopolamine, and mandragorin. Medically, it has been used as a painkiller and a sedative. It was used in ancient times for surgery. An overdose, though, can be fatal.

In the Western Hemisphere, another plant, Podophyllum petaltum, is called the American Mandrake. The American Mandrake is unrelated to the European variety and has fewer medical applications. It, too, is poisonous.

**Task: **As the lesson says above, a baby Mandrake's cry can paralyze you for a few hours. Your task is to write about someone being paralyzed.

**Prompts Used: **(Item) Flower Pot; (word) Fainted; (phrase) "I almost couldn't breathe!" (character) Neville Longbottom

**Greenhouse #2**

* * *

"Put on your earmuffs, Cassie," I hear a familiar male voice say.

"But they're ugly!" The exclamation brings a chuckle from the small girl's companion.

"Are you a witch or not," the male answers but immediately following this statement the young girl squeals.

"Thank you, Dragon! They're so cute! How did you do that with saying anything?"

Curiosity gets the best of me and I forget that I am supposed to retrieve a flower pot holding a tiger lily. Neville has been growing it especially for Susan and had given me the task of retrieving it for him since my duties as perfect would take me by the greenhouses. I walk deeper into the greenhouse, wondering who the students are and wanting to know who is talented enough to cast magic silently.

Sitting at a workbench is Draco Malfoy with a curly-haired brunette girl.

"I'm glad that you're helping me, Dragon. When you're not around, sometimes I feel lonely down in the dungeons."

"Your roommates still giving you trouble, Cassie?"

There's a silence that stretches for a long moment and for a minute I think that Cassie is not going to answer.

"Yes," she finally admits and the sudden flash of anger that crosses Malfoy's face startles me, which causes me to take a step back. I step on a fallen branch and I stumble, almost breaking the very item I was sent to retrieve. I freeze in place.

"What was that," the girl asks, panic edging into her voice.

"It's more than likely Professor Sprout," Malfoy answers nonchalantly. "She's a genius in Herbology, but she is a bit clumsy."

"Oh, ok."

I stand in place and I'm mesmerized by how the usually snobbish boy is interacting with the young girl. I wonder why he has taken such an interest in her and my question is soon answered.

"They say I'm not a real Black, you know."

Again I'm stunned by the anger on Malfoy's face.

"Oh really," he drawls and there's an edge in his voice.

"They said that I'm not on the family tree. They told me that because Father was disowned and mom's muggle-born, I'm nobody and that 'Toujours Pur' doesn't apply to me."

Malfoy takes off his gloves and places his hands on either side of Cassie's face.

"You're more than any of them will ever be, Cassie. Great-Aunt Wally has blasted many members off of the family tree, but that doesn't mean they are disowned. Only the head of house can do that and when your father became a member of the 'Scorched Mark' club, she wasn't the head of house, her father-in-law was."

"You mean . . . ," and Cassie's voice fades, but not before I can hear the hope in her voice.

"The official tapestry is not even in the mausoleum, but in Maison des Roses Blanches. You and your entire family are on there."

"Even my mother?"

"Yes, even your mother. There's nothing purer than family and I will show you the official, up-to-date family tree myself over the holidays. Let's finish cleaning up. I will ask Professor Sprout for permission for us to come back tomorrow."

There is movement and it is the sound of the two Slytherins moving around to put things away that sends a signal to my brain that I need to move if I don't want to be caught. Grabbing the tiger lily, I leave the greenhouse.

"What took you so long, Hermione? Did you have trouble finding the flower in Greenhouse #2," Neville asks.

"Looking for the tiger lily isn't what kept me from coming back sooner," I answer. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, I can, although it will be mostly because I will probably forget it."

"The reason why it took me so long to come back is because I was spying on Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione, are you okay? Did he catch you? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, he didn't know I was there and even if he did, he was too busy comforting his cousin to bother me."

I proceed to tell Neville about Cassie and the patience and care Malfoy exhibited with her.

" . . . and then I stumbled into a workbench and I could've fainted! I didn't want him to know I was eavesdropping on them. I couldn't almost breathe because I was so afraid of being discovered."

"So what did you do?"

"I stayed still like I was petrified, which I was for that moment in time."

"Glad that you weren't literally petrified – the mandrakes won't be ready until another three months."

"Not funny, Neville," I pout but the laughter in my eyes gives away my merriment.


	11. Believing In Him

**Brief Lesson: **The horn of a unicorn has magical properties that make it a useful ingredient in potions, such as the Antidote to Common Poisons. In classical myths unicorn horns have purification properties which are used to dissolve poisons. This could be why it is used in the Antidote to Common Poisons.

There is a lively Muggle trade in unicorn horn, which they believe to have medicinal properties. However, most of these supposed horns are fake and the few real ones that do pass into Muggle possession are useless to non-wizards.

It is likely that under normal circumstances horns are only taken from unicorns that have already died. It may also be possible that the horn can be taken without killing the unicorn, perhaps if they shed and regrow them much like deer do antlers, or that only a small part of the horn is taken from a living unicorn.

**Task Chosen: **Write about something innocent giving something away of their own free will.

**Prompts Used: **(item) blanket; (character) Luna Lovegood

**Believing In Him**

* * *

**1)**

They meet most evenings at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the snake and the eagle. Most view her as innocent, mostly because of her perceived naivety and him as wicked, due to the House he belonged to, his choice of friends/allies and his surname. They were an odd pair, but they worked.

"Luna," he simply says in greeting.

"Theo," she returns in acknowledgment.

He conjures a blanket for the two of them to sit on and unshrinks a picnic basket. Without a word, the two of them enjoy the food and drinks that the Hogwarts house-elves had prepared for the two of them. They eat in silence, enjoying the company the other provides.

**2)**

She expected to be cornered by his friend a lot sooner, so Luna isn't surprised when it happens.

"Hurt him and I will end you," Blaise states simply.

"I won't," Luna answers.

There's an intense moment between the two of them as Blaise looks intently at her, as if he's attempting to see the very heart of her.

"We'll see," he says and just as abruptly as he appeared, Blaise makes his exit.

"Seems like loyalty abides in the dungeons as well," Luna quietly says into the autumn winds. When Theo comes to meet her at the customary spot, she makes no mention of her brief interaction with his friend.

**3)**

"Why do you continue to meet with me every evening," Luna asks one evening suddenly.

The question startles Theo and he is surprised that he doesn't have a ready answer for her.

"I guess it's just habit," he answers, not wanting to reveal how he found Luna's presence comforting and calming in a world that is rapidly becoming more complicated by the day.

"A habit," Luna echo, and Theo can hear a bit of hurt in her voice. Theo feels the beginning of panic fluttering in the pit of his stomach and he reaches out to Luna, wanting to comfort her. But before he can say a word, the ethereal girl quickly gets up from the blanket, leaving Theo alone.

**4)**

He lets a week pass before going back to their clearing at the edge of Forbidden Forest, hoping to find Luna there.

When he arrives Luna is already there, the blanket spread out on the ground and the picnic basket closed.

"Soon we won't be able to do this," she says as Theo takes a seat beside her. "Winter is almost upon us."

What Theo hears is Luna's unasked question, _'How will we continue to meet? Do you even want to?'_

"I guess we will have to find another place somewhere inside the castle walls," Theo answers after taking a bite of a pumpkin pasty. "Warming charms only last so long, you know."

Luna nods in agreement and there's a brief silence before Theo decides to make a confession.

"You're not just a habit, you know. I like you quirky outlook on things – you challenge me to look beyond what I can easily see."

**5)**

Harry pulls Luna aside one day to confront her.

"Why are you spending so much time with Nott," he demands, his emerald eyes staring intently into Luna's periwinkle eyes.

"He's my friend," she replies simply.

"People like him don't have friends. They only have allies, flunkies, and enemies."

Luna narrows her eyes and a cold feeling goes up and down Harry's spine.

"Why do I have the impression you don't believe that I can make a decision on who is worthy of my friendship," Luna coolly asks.

"It just . . . you . . . you tend to have your head in the clouds about somethings, Luna. You're such a sweet person, innocent really, and I don't want anyone to take advantage of you."

"That's very nice of you, Harry, but I will be fine. I trust him and I believe that Theo will not betray that trust."

Harry incoherently sputters his protests as Luna walks away.

**6)**

Luna shares the conversation with Harry with Theo.

"You trust me," Theo asks, the wonder evident in his voice. The awe in Theo's voice makes Luna's heart ache and she wonders how often had he heard that.

"Of course, I do. I wouldn't have met with you all of this time alone if I didn't."

"But why do you trust me? What have I done to deserve such a thing?"

"Everyone needs someone to believe in them. I'm the someone who believes in you."

**7)**

"_I'm the someone who believes in you."_

Luna's words resound in Theo's mind when Harry Potter suddenly appears outside of the maze with Cedric's body. As some of the students scream and others look at the members of Slytherin, accusations swimming in their eyes. Her words strengthen his resolve to be more than what those looks blame him to be.

"_I'm the someone who believes in you."_

Luna's words reverberate in Theo's mind when he needs them most. They strengthen him as he watches Draco's back as he plays by the Ministry's rules. It is her words that he hears strengthen Theo when his father, along with many of his housemates' fathers, are arrested and thrown in Azkaban after the incident in the Department of Mysteries.

"_I'm the someone who believes in you."_

It is Luna's words that lead Theo to come up with the audacious idea of disinheriting his father while he's in prison and convincing a majority of the others, including Draco of doing the same. He doesn't know exactly what he's doing, but its Luna's belief that shaping not only a different future for him, but a different future for those who trusts in him and following his lead.

"_I'm the someone who believes in you."_

The morning after the Battle of Hogwarts, Theo finds himself walking towards their spot. He conjures up a blanket and sits down, marveling even after so much destruction and death, that this spot still have a feeling of tranquility.

"I kind of figured you would be out here," a voice said and Theo turns around. Standing behind him is Luna, a bit dirty and a bit worn, but with a smile on her face and a picnic basket in her hands.

"It's amazing," Theo says, standing up so he can help Luna sit down, "what a little belief can do."

As the odd pair ate sandwiches and drank cold butterbeer, Harry watches the two of them.

"Turns out that believing in him wasn't the worst decision after all," he whispers to himself.


	12. Too Late

**Brief Lesson: **Wormwood (Artemisa absinthium) is a very bitter herb, used in potion-making since ancient times. An Infusion of Wormwood is used in the concoction of the Draught of Living Death, Elixir to Induce Euphoria, and the Shrinking Solution.

Muggles use wormwood leaves for many things, including medicine and as a way to discourage fleas. Wormwood's scientific name is derived from that of Artemis, the goddess of the hunt in Greek mythology. Wormwood Oil can be poisonous in large amounts. Wormwood has a strong association with the Moon and lunar deities like Artemis (who is said to possess powers that are granted by wormwood).

**Task Chosen: **Nobody likes taking a drink of what they assume is a sweet treat, and getting a mouth full of pure bitterness, it's the same when you learn some awful news. Write about a sad revelation, someone is sick or you have fallen out of love with someone.

**Prompts Used: **(Word) Coffee; (Word) Falling; (Item) Teacup; (Item) Wand; (Phrase) To the bitter end; (Character) Remus Lupin

**Too Late**

**(Part of the "Lies" AU, follows "Crossroads")**

* * *

**1)**

The conversation is one that she really doesn't want to have, but her resentment has been festering from the moment she found the memories and viewed them in the Pensive.

She remembers the letter that she received as a wedding gift, a letter that she dismissed but couldn't bring herself to get rid of. A letter she rereads as she drinks muggle gin in a very pretty teacup while she waits for her husband to come home.

'_I hope James is everything you ever hoped for, everything you want him to be. I hope that Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew are deserving of the friendship you have bestowed upon them. After all, your happiness is paid with his misery,' _the letter from Narcissa Black (now Malfoy) concludes.

Lily takes another sip of alcohol and she realizes that until she found and viewed her husband's and his friends' memories, James Potter had been exactly that – everything she ever hoped for. She feels so very foolish because of being so judgmental and so unforgiving of her former best friend; James was able to mold his behavior around her so he could be everything she wanted him to be.

**2)**

As the hour grows later, Lily switches from muggle gin to coffee. She could take a Sober Up potion, but going through the motions of preparing the coffee to her liking soothes her. As one hour, then two hours passes beyond the time Lily expects James home, her feeling of being nervous fades. By the time James stumbles through their front door, Lily is twirling her wand through her fingers in sheer frustration.

"Lily, I did not see you there," he slurs.

"I wonder if you ever saw me," she responds despondently.

"It's too late at night for you to be speaking in riddles, Lils. Can this wait till morning?

"No, it cannot. I found the room, James, and I saw what was in the room."

James pales and feels a falling sensation in his stomach and the shock sobers him in a way that no potion ever can. He sits across the table with his wife and the distance between them seems larger than it really is. He wonders if he can explain to Lily what exactly what she saw. He wonders if he should even try.

**3)**

"Lily, I can explain."

"No, you can't, not really. Those memories, **your **memories, speak for themselves."

"Lily, let me explain - "

"I defended you, you know. I've always defended you even when I didn't like you. I did so to the bitter end when I should have listened to him. I told him that he was being unreasonable, that he should stop provoking you, told him that he should try to make peace with you."

"It's not what you –"

"Are you really going to try to tell me that 'it's not what I think?' James, it's **exactly **what I now know! You and Sirius and Peter have vials of extracted memories labeled and organized by year! I got to see through them firsthand, how you and your friends are everything he told me and more!"

James looks at his wife and he sees the wide-eyed horror as she recalls what she saw and he wonders which memory that she is recalling that places that expression on her face.

"Lily, I'm sorry -"

"What exactly are you sorry for? Are you sorry for the actions that you have done? Or are you sorry because I've finally found out that our whole relationship, our marriage, is built on a lie?"

"Our relationship and our marriage isn't a lie!"

"Yes, it is, James. The man I fell in love with, the boy I thought had finally 'grew up' was no one but a series of well-constructed lies."

Lily abruptly pushes her chair away from the table and leaves the kitchen.

**4)**

Two tense weeks pass before James tries to speak to Lily beyond the care of their son.

"Do you love me," he asks as he watches Lily place Harry in the crib for his mid-afternoon nap.

"Do I love you," she repeats as if the question is asked in a foreign language and she's repeating the question to make sure she's has heard it correctly.

"I want to know, Lily, do you love me," James reiterates as they leave Harry's room.

Instead of answering right away, Lily turns her back to him walks down the stairs to the living room. She sits down on the sofa while James remains standing.

"I would have to know you to in order to know if I love you. I don't know you – I only know the person you allowed me to see."

"I am really that person, Lils."

"Don't," she hisses, "call me that. That was his nickname for me, one I allowed you to call me by after –" Lily stops speaking, unable to voice her thoughts.

"I am that person, Lily. Can you ever forgive me?"

"How can I forgive you for lying to me? How can I forgive myself for not forgiving him? He had many flaws but lying to me about who he really is wasn't one of them."

"Since he's so bloody perfect and I'm so bloody awful, go to him then!"

"It's too late, too late for that, James. He wouldn't grant me forgiveness me if I asked for it and right now I can't forgive you for not being the person who I thought you were when I decided to date and then marry you."

**5)**

While Lily takes Harry to Applewood Estates, the Longbottoms' family seat, for a playdate, James Floo calls Remus and asks him to come over to visit.

"How are things between you and Lily," Remus asks, his voice full of concern for his two friends.

"We're still not doing well," James admits to his friend. James then launches into an explanation of how he and Lily have arrived at their current stalemate and Remus listens patiently.

"So where is Lily now," Remus questions.

"She's with Harry, visiting Alice Longbottom and her son, Neville. I've decided since she's gone that I should clear out the things in the room."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"I'm going to return the memories to their proper owners. I can't exactly keep them here anymore, can I? It's what got me in trouble in the first place."

"No, what got you in trouble was lying to Lily."

"Shut it, Moony," James retorts but Remus can tell that his response has no bite to it.

"The funny thing is, once the slimy snake was out of Lily's life, I never thought he would be a factor in her life again. He could no longer come between us. After all that I did to tear them apart, I had finally won, and I got the girl. At least when we were at Hogwarts, I could strike out at him. How," James wonders bitterly, "do I fight against a memory?"

Remus is silent and he wonders if James expects him to answer. But once he looks at best friend's face, he knows that James already knows the answer.


End file.
